Anyone Of Us
by AmYzA
Summary: YAOI songfic - a HanaRu. Based on the cute and cuddly Gareth Gates' newest single - Anyone Of Us


Disclaimer: Slam Dunk do not belong to me. The song doesn't either. Wish I own the singer of the song though. Song - Anyone Of Us is sung by cute and cuddly Gareth Gates.  
  
Anyone of Us  
By: Amyza  
  
"There's a party at the Kanagawa Park!" said Ayako.   
  
"Party, Aya-chan?" asked Miyagi.  
  
"It's a concert, actually. And I've bought all of you tickets, which you can pay me back," said Ayako, "especially you, Sakuragi,"  
  
"Nyahahahaha, the tensai will pay you, Ayako-san," boasted Sakuragi.  
  
"Party in the Park? I bought the tickets as well," said Haruko. "Can you go with me, Sakuragi-kun?"  
  
Turning red, Sakuragi answered, "Hai, Haruko-san," not noticing that a certain ravenhead is frowning at him.  
  
Suddenly, Rukawa threw the ball at Sakuragi.  
  
"Teme, kitsune!!!!!!!"  
  
"Do'aho," he mumbled, and continued practicing. Inside, he felt a little bit hurt.  
****  
Rukawa cycled home. He couldn't believe that his do'ahou is going to the party with Haruko.   
  
"Kitsune, are you angry?" Sakuragi asked when he caught up with his koi.  
  
"No,"  
  
"Then, why do you ignore me?"  
  
"Why do you accept that girl's invitation?" Rukawa asked.  
  
"Kitsune, you are the one who doesn't want anyone to know bout us, so, if I rejects it, somebody might suspect something," Hanamichi explained.  
  
"Yeah, ok," Rukawa answered.  
******  
At the park...  
The music is loud, the place is crammed. J-pop singers are singing at the stage, and Haruko's happy that everybody is looking at her handsome date.   
  
'Sakuragi-kun's so handsome, I wonder why I never noticed before,' she thought.  
  
'I wish the party will end now! And where is Rukawa and the others?' Hanamichi thought.  
  
The place is so packed that they couldn't find the rest of the basketball gang.   
  
"C'mon, Sakuragi-kun, let's dance!" she shouted.  
  
"Okay!" he shouted back.  
  
At last, the party ended, at around midnight. Haruko assured Hanamichi that her parents had let her go home late for the night, because her onii-chan is out there, at the party as well.  
  
"Walk you home?" asked Hanamichi, without realising what he had just said. Haruko nodded.  
  
They walked in silence, sometimes talking, sometimes not, not noticing the figure that had been following them.  
  
At last they arrived at the Akagi house...  
  
"Arigatou for walking me home, Sakuragi-kun..." Haruko said.  
  
"You are welcome, Haruko-san," he answered, and without knowing it, KISSED her!  
  
"Gomen nasai, it's not intentional, ja ne, Haruko-san,"  
  
"Ja," Haruko answered and entered her house.  
  
It's only after that that Hanamichi saw Rukawa.  
  
"Kitsune, what are you doing here?" he asked, and Rukawa didn't answer him.  
  
"I saw you just now," Rukawa simply said.  
  
"It's not what you think! I don't know why I kissed Haruko,"  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE, then," Rukawa said.  
  
"Okay, then..." Hanamichi said, going towards his house.  
*******  
At his house...  
Hanamichi paced in his room, what should he do now? The kitsune's angry at him, and the kitsune won't forgive him. Suddenly... he saw the application form to join the Shohoku singing contest that he had taken for fun.   
  
"Hmm, maybe I should join and sing him a song," he thought.  
******  
Monday...before basketball practice...  
Hanamichi turned in the application form, and fortunately, today's the last day for entering.  
  
"Well, since only 20 people signed up for the solo category, you are in, Sakuragi-san," lied the person in charge. Actually, they are afraid Hanamichi's going to beat them up if they don't let him in.  
  
"Okay, when is the finals?" asked Hanamichi.  
  
"Next week, maybe you should sing some verse of this gaijin song so that the band members will know how to play it,"  
  
"Listen to this cd," Hanamichi said, producing the cd.  
  
"Okay, play it here," said another person in charge, taking out the cd player, and a loudspeaker. Gareth Gates' voice was then heard.  
  
"It's quite easy, Sakuragi-san," said one of the band's guitarist. The cd was stopped and the band tried to reproduce the melody, and they succeeded.  
  
Hanamichi took the cd back, and thank the band for playing the music for him. Nobody knows that Hanamichi is joining the singing contest, except for the people in charge, and they were sworn to secrecy by Hanamichi.  
******  
At basketball practice...  
"WHERE IS THAT BAKA?" shouted Miyagi. Practice will be over soon, and the baka hasn't arrived yet.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, I went home for a while just now," Hanamichi answered when he strolled in without worry, when, in fact, he is spending time practicing with the Shohoku Band. "I'll continue practicing when all of you goes home,"  
  
Everybody stood dumbstruck, the loud boy is very, very, quiet and doesn't look cheerful. And this is new. Rukawa show no signs of emotion as usual.  
******  
When the finals are approaching...  
"Nani? What do you mean by that, aya-chan," said Ryota.  
  
"The notice said, we have to take a day off to watch the Shohoku Singing Contest. Apparently, one of our members joined,"  
  
"I wonder who,"  
  
"I've no idea, Ryota,"  
  
Anzai-sensei knew about this, and he also knew that the somebody didn't want anyone to know that he joined.  
  
"Let him be anonymous, Miyagi," said Anzai-sensei calmly. Miyagi nodded.  
*****  
The finals...  
The Sakuragi Gundams and the Shohoku team sat at the middle row. Rukawa sat at the very end of the row, looking bored, and sad, because Sakuragi's not among them.The latter had excused himself, saying that he's sick.  
  
A total of 30 people, where 12 of them are solo singers, while the other 15 are in 3 groups of five, while 3 are in a group of three, 11 of the solo talents had sung, and the groups of five had sung as well.  
  
Until at last, the last of the solo singers...  
  
"And the last of the solo singers... Sakuragi Hanamichi of the basketball club, singing Gareth Gates' Anyone Of Us," said the commentator.  
  
Everyone was awestruck, Hanamichi, singing? Hanamichi, looking gorgeous with a black shirt, exposing a little bit of the chest, and tight jeans, strolled towards the stage.  
  
"I dedicate this song to someone I love," Hanamichi said, and sat down at the stool.  
  
I´ve been letting you down, down  
Girl I know I've been such a fool  
Giving in to temptation  
When I should´ve played it cool  
The situation got out of hand  
I hope you understand  
  
Hanamichi sang softly, and the band played the music beautifully. Hanamichi searched the crowd for Rukawa's eyes.  
  
It can happen to..  
Anyone of us, anyone you think of  
Anyone can fall  
Anyone can hurt someone they love  
Hearts will break  
´Cause I made a stupid mistake  
  
He finally caught Rukawa's eyes, and locked his gaze.  
  
It can happen to..  
Anyone of us, say you will forgive me  
Anyone can fail  
Say you will believe me  
I can´t take my heart will break  
´Cause I made a stupid mistake  
A stupid mistake  
  
He looked at Rukawa with puppy-dog eyes, and continued singing with the sadness he had locked deep inside. By now, the whole female population are drooling at Sakuragi, whom they thought is singing for some girl he likes.  
  
"Lucky girl," they whispered.  
  
She was kind of exciting  
A little crazy I should´ve known  
She must have altered my senses  
´Cause I offered to walk her home  
The situation got out of hand  
I hope you understand  
  
Rukawa tried hard to tear his gaze away from Hanamichi. He couldn't believe Hanamichi's a good singer.  
  
It can happen to..  
Anyone of us, anyone you think of  
Anyone can fall  
Anyone can hurt someone they love  
Hearts will break  
´Cause I made a stupid mistake  
  
By now, the girls who had fallen in love with Sakuragi sang along with him.  
  
It can happen to..  
Anyone of us, say you will forgive me  
Anyone can fail  
Say you will believe me  
I can´t take my heart will break  
´Cause I made a stupid mistake  
A stupid mistake  
  
Rukawa thought, Hanamichi did make a stupid mistake. Tears are now starting to form at Rukawa's eyes.  
  
A stupid mistake  
she means nothing to me  
(nothing to me)  
I swear every word is true  
don´t wanna lose you  
  
The emotion in Hanamichi's eyes are evident, and he got up from the stool. Clutching his chest, he continued to sing.  
  
It can happen to..  
Anyone of us, anyone you think of  
Anyone can fall  
Anyone can hurt someone they love  
Hearts will break  
´Cause I made a stupid mistake  
  
Rukawa looked straight into Hanamichi's eyes. 'Maybe I should forgive him,' he thought.  
The girls continued to sing along with Hanamichi.  
  
It can happen to..  
Anyone of us, say you will forgive me  
Anyone can fail  
Say you will believe me  
I can´t take my heart will break  
´Cause I made a stupid mistake  
  
"A stupid mistaaaakeeeee," Hanamichi sang last, and stopped singing. The audience applauded. Whistles can be heard. Some of the girls has tears in their eyes.  
****  
Hanamichi won first prize for the solo category. After receiving his prize money and the trophy, he went on to find Rukawa.  
  
"Kitsune..." he said, and reached towards Rukawa, when he found him, at the sidewalk towards his apartment..  
  
"I'm sorry," Rukawa said suddenly.  
  
"I'm the one who should say that, Kaede, I did make a stupid mistake," Hanamichi replied.  
  
"I should listen to you, but I didn't," Kaede answered him and sang a part of the chorus to Hanamichi.  
  
It can happen to..  
Anyone of us, say you will forgive me  
Anyone can fail  
Say you will believe me  
I can´t take my heart will break  
´Cause I made a stupid mistake  
A stupid mistake  
  
They pulled each other close and kissed each other with the passion that they had locked up for a while.  
  
"Let's go home, kitsune..." Hanamichi said, ending the kiss.  
  
****THE END*** 


End file.
